1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and system for dynamically parallelizing an application program, and more particularly, a method and system having multi-core control that may dynamically divide a data block to be processed according to an application program, and may dynamically allocate threads to division blocks, respectively, and thereby perform a dynamic parallelization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, processors including a plurality of cores to maximize silicon efficiency are popular. Because of an increase in processor density, a parallel scheme of controlling the plurality of cores, that is, multi-core control is proposed.
The parallel scheme is widely used for cluster super computers and general personal computers (PCs), due to a dissemination of a multi-core technology.
A multi-core processor having a few to tens of cores is currently produced. In the near future, a multi-core processor having hundreds or more cores will be produced.
In a parallel system having the above multi-core processor, many application programs may share increased resources. In this case, the resource demand of the application programs needs to be changed depending on an amount of available resources.
However, even when the amount of available resources is changed, a conventional parallel system may not dynamically utilize the available resources.
In a situation where a parallel application program dynamically operates in the parallel system, a number of threads determined when the parallel application program is generated may be used as resources without considering the number of available threads corresponding to the available resources. Accordingly, when more resources are desired to be used in the parallel application program, a source code may need to be changed and re-compiled.